


VIXX Room 2.0 ☆

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: a look into VIXX's daily lives via selected excerpts from their group chat.





	VIXX Room 2.0 ☆

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah so this is pretty ooc for me, but I wrote one of these types of fics in an old fandom I was in and I stumbled across it in my drive and remembered how fun it was to write... so here we go!
> 
> it's canonverse, or loosely canonverse, and I never write canonverse because I worry about characterisation so yeah just keep that in mind :') I'm trying my best!! otherwise this is pure crack not to be taken seriously at all :')
> 
>  **note** : if the colours are annoying, you can click 'Hide Creator's Style' at the top of the work and they'll go away!

**Hakyeon created VIXX Room 2.0 ☆**

Hakyeon  
Okay everyone!  
Let’s not make this one a mess like last time ^-^/

Jaehwan  
still not sure why we have to have a new gc ?

Hongbin  
lmao  
the last one was a shit show

Hakyeon  
Exactly!  
People leaving and coming back all the time!  
The situation was not helped by a certain someone sending their nudes by ‘accident’!  
Not naming names!  
Lee Jaehwan! ^~^

Jaehwan  
it was once and you could have scrolled past it  
but WHATEVER

Sanghyuk  
oooo a new gc

Hakyeon  
Everyone on their best behaviour from now on!

Wonshik  
ugh seriously hyung why  
what a pain I’d just renamed the last one too

Hongbin  
what was it called

Wonshik  
rubbish room

Hongbin  
huh  
not inaccurate

Taekwoon  
I muted notifications why is my phone going off

Jaehwan  
oho think again taekwoon hyung  
new gc

Taekwoon  
fuck’s SAKE  
Hakyeon you’re so annoying

Hakyeon  
It’s my job! ♡  
Everyone home tonight? I’m making dinner

Sanghyuk  
sry im uh out

Hongbin  
ya me too

Wonshik  
busy in the studio u kno how things are :-/

Hakyeon  
Taekwoonie~~~~~? ♡

Taekwoon  
Piss off yeoni

Jaehwan  
*Ahem*  
allow me to translate I’m fluent in taekwoon hyung  
he said: “yes I’ll be home, because I am old and have no social life, but I am grumpy because of the new gc and therefore am being rude to hakyeonie hyung but I don’t really mean it also please feed me”  
I’ll be home too of course~~~~

Taekwoon  
Piss off jaehwan

Sanghyuk  
lol ur in trouble hyung

Jaehwan  
I do hear footsteps approaching

Hongbin  
press F to pay respects  
F

Sanghyuk  
F

Wonshik  
F

Hakyeon  
F?

 

Hakyeon  
[Image]  
this is the lovely dinner you are all missing out on!

Hongbin  
lol hyung it’s ramen

Hakyeon  
ramen made with LOVE!

Hongbin  
ugh gross

//

Taekwoon  
which one of you has been in my room going through my shit  
I can’t find my lyric notebook anywhere

Hakyeon  
It wasn’t me

Wonshik  
wasn’t me

Sanghyuk  
wasn’t me!

Hongbin  
which one of yas doesn’t know how to flush the toilet after ya’ve had a SHIT

Sanghyuk  
KLJDFLKGJDLKFG  
today I’m singing cher lloyd by cher lloyd

Hakyeon  
huh  
Binnie have you been on english youtube again

Hongbin  
ya

Jaehwan  
wasn’t me but I saw hyuk in there the other day

Taekwoon  
Han Sanghyuk

Sanghyuk  
yes oh loveliest hyung?  
may I remind you I’m taller than you and also outweigh you?

Taekwoon  
I dont care how many times have I told u not to go through my shit

Hongbin  
shik allow me to narrate what’s happening for you  
hakyeon hyung and I are sitting on the sofa watching tv  
footsteps goin down the hall to u and hyuks room  
a door opening  
hyuk went OW  
oh now taekwoon’s screaming

Wonshik  
business as usual then?  
hope they dont knock over any furniture

Hongbin  
screaming went up an octave  
preeetty sure hyung just hit the highest note he’s ever done

Wonshik  
damn we need to get hyog to beat him up when we’re in the studio

//

Jaehwan  
not to be a bitch but  
Taekwoon hyung is really grumpy these days right?  
like its not just me noticing  
right?

Sanghyuk  
u know he’s part of this chat right?

Jaehwan  
I’m not an IDIOT  
he’s asleep on the sofa and I stole his phone

Sanghyuk  
right  
he does seem kinda off

Hongbin  
ive noticed too

Wonshik  
I mean  
now I think about it  
yeah…  
damn  
he is grumpy  
@hakyeon hyung what’s goin on

Hakyeon  
Jaehwan he’ll read this eventually you know that right?  
Anyway  
Woonie’s having a hard time rn with some personal stuff that he can tell you about if he wants, so everyone needs to be extra nice to him, okay?~  
Okay, Sanghyuk?

Sanghyuk  
wtf did I do

Hongbin  
lol

Hakyeon  
OKAY, SANGHYUK? : )

Sanghyuk  
yes ok

 

Taekwoon  
fuck you jaehwan  
this is all your fault anyway

Jaehwan  
…!!!???  
what did I do!! :(((((

Sanghyuk  
ooft

Jaehwan  
taekwoonie hyung?  
hyungie open the door :(  
I can see you’re reading this :(  
what did I dooooooooo :(  
hakyeonie hyung :(((((((( :(

Hakyeon  
Leave him be for the moment Jaehwanie  
I’ll be home soon

Jaehwan  
ok :(

 

**[ Sanghyuk to : Hongbin ]**

Sanghyuk  
bin hyung  
wyd later today

Hongbin  
umm nothing I think unless we have a schedule  
w8 do we have a schedule

Sanghyuk  
no nothin like that  
I was just wondering if u wanna come w/ me to buy a cake for taekwoon hyung  
to help cheer him up or smth

Hongbin  
…?  
who r u and what have u done with sanghyuk? lol

Sanghyuk  
no im srs  
its fun to tease taekwoon hyung but only if he’s in on the joke  
if he’s not into it its just mean  
and he’s our hyung and we love him even if all he does is complain and whine and be a dramatic bitch

Hongbin  
I kno ur being genuine but it feels suspicious  
like sum boy who cried wolf shit

Sanghyuk  
idt thats the rite analogy hyung

Hongbin  
w/e  
yeah I’ll come lets go

 

**[ Sanghyuk to : Wonshik ]**

Sanghyuk  
come home tonight hyung

Wonshik  
why?  
what are u up to? 🤔

Sanghyuk  
something nice for once

Wonshik  
forgive me for not believing u lol

Sanghyuk  
swear on my life  
I bought a cake for taekwoon hyung  
seeing as he’s all emo and mopey these days  
thought itd be nice if we were all there to eat it

Wonshik  
🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔  
fine I’ll be there  
this better not be a prank or some shit  
have u figured out what’s wrong with him?

Sanghyuk  
nope no idea maybe jaehwan hyung knows

 

**[ Sanghyuk to : Jaehwan ]**

Sanghyuk  
hey hyung  
u’ll be home tonight rite?

Jaehwan  
yeah :(  
why :(

Sanghyuk  
I bought a cake for taekwoon hyung to cheer him up  
but wait  
why are YOU sad  
is it bc he’s mad at u? whats up with that anyway?

Jaehwan  
ughhhh it’s all my fault  
he and seokjin broke up  
and bc seokjin is my friend and I introduced them he’s upset at me  
and hakyeon hyung is too busy taking care of him to pay attention to me  
i’m sad :(  
wonshik isnt even here for me to cuddle

Sanghyuk  
lmao poor hyung  
go play overwatch or smth and distract urself  
bin hyung and I will be home soon

 

**[ Sanghyuk to : Wonshik ]**

Sanghyuk  
I figured it out  
Seokjin dumped him

Wonshik  
ohhhhh  
that explains a lot  
ah poor hyung :(  
I’ll definitely be home tonight

Sanghyuk  
ok see you then

//

Taekwoon  
everyone is sleeping but  
thanks for the cake  
I love u guys

Hongbin  
u drunk?

Taekwoon  
why are you awake?

Hongbin  
overwatch

Taekwoon  
ah  
no I am not  
is your hyung not allowed to get sappy in the group chat while sober  
tsk  
so insolent

Hongbin  
fuck dudes  
fuck chicks too

Taekwoon  
is this you coming out as bisexual?

Hongbin  
no im saying fuck both of them as in all they do is break ur heart  
all u need is overwatch  
and ur groupmates

Taekwoon  
that’s… dangerously affectionate, Hongbin  
that paired with the hug you gave me this evening makes me think youre getting soft in your old age

Hongbin  
and im leaving bye

 

Hakyeon  
We all know Binnie has a heart of gold lurking underneath that spiky exterior :’)

Hongbin  
do not

Sanghyuk  
yeah u do u told me u loved me last week  
“Sanghyuk… bro… love u…” was the gist of it

Hongbin  
shut up

Sanghyuk  
we all love each other and that’s ok  
it’s nice  
some more than others  
jaehwan hyung :)

Hakyeon  
?

Sanghyuk  
dw :)

//

Jaehwan  
Sanghyuk shut UP

Sanghyuk  
hahahahahhahahaha

Hakyeon  
I don’t get it?

Jaehwan  
DON’T WORRY IT’S NOTHING  
Just more of sanghyuk’s jokes :-)

Taekwoon  
honestly how long can this go on

Wonshik  
I don’t know but it’s entertaining to watch

Hakyeon  
Watch what?

Jaehwan  
nOTHING

Sanghyuk  
gay panic

Jaehwan  
FFFLKDSJFLSJFLJKSF

Hakyeon  
It seems everyone in this group has a gay panic every two days

Taekwoon  
Hm oh yeah  
like that time Sanghyuk kissed me

Hongbin  
OOP

Sanghyuk  
IT WAS ONCE  
I wanted to see what it was like!  
YOU VOLUNTEERED!

Hongbin  
and how was it?

Taekwoon  
is it your turn for a gay panic?

Hongbin  
idle curiosity nothing more  
nice try tho  
I see thru ur ruse

Wonshik  
everyone in this group likes dudes except Hongbin. the end!

//

Hakyeon  
Everyone  
I need help  
Which selfie should I post on instagram?  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]

Sanghyuk  
Jesus

Hakyeon  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]

Sanghyuk  
stop

Hakyeon  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
[Image]  
Ok!  
I sent them all because I couldn’t pick :)

Sanghyuk  
fuck’s sake  
…hyung  
idk number 6? yr hair looks nice ig

Jaehwan  
hyung looks lovely in all of them~~~!! \\*0*/

Hakyeon  
thanks jyanie :3

Jaehwan  
uwu~~~ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Taekwoon  
number 9  
the light hits your face nicely

Hongbin  
oh come on cant yall see this is just a way for hakyeon hyung to get compliments

Hakyeon  
And it’s working

Hongbin  
lol  
I like number 9 as well

Hakyeon  
Number 9 it is

//

Taekwoon  
alright  
there’s no easy way to say this so I’m just going to come out and ask  
whose dildo is in the dishwasher?

Hongbin  
WHAT  
LKJDGLKDJFGL

Sanghyuk  
oh its not urs hyung?  
i just assumed it was

Taekwoon  
wtf no its not mine  
why the fuck would you think that

Sanghyuk  
idk u seem like a bottom

Taekwoon  
I don’t even know how to respond to that statement  
anyway if it’s not yours or mine whose is it

Hongbin  
not mine  
not wonshik’s either  
he keeps his in a drawer in the studio  
I went looking for a pen once and found them 💀

Sanghyuk  
u didnt

Hongbin  
swear to god  
big thing of lube a bunch of condoms and a buttplug

Sanghyuk  
LJSKSJAKLS THATS DISGUSTING

Wonshik  
clearly u have never tried using any of those objects or u would be singing a different tune  
anyway no its not mine

Sanghyuk  
what does it look like

Wonshik  
my buttplug?

Sanghyuk  
NO  
CHRIST  
the dildo

Taekwoon  
about 7 inches  
realistic  
has balls too

Jaehwan  
oh boy  
it’s not mine but u kno what  
i sort of wish it was :/

Taekwoon  
there’s only one person left to claim it  
Yeoni?

Hakyeon  
Hmm? :)

Taekwoon  
did you leave ur dildo in the dishwasher?

Hakyeon  
You weren’t meant to find that

Taekwoon  
So it IS yours

Hakyeon  
Well… yes  
You’re home early

Taekwoon  
Can you just come and get your dildo please I dont want to touch it

Jaehwan  
KLSJLSKJSKLH HAKYEON HYUNG HOW DID U EVEN BUY A DILDO

Hakyeon  
On the internet of course  
I used a fake name and everything :^)

Sanghyuk  
Wow look at u nancy drew

Taekwoon  
I’m also offended you put it in the dishwasher  
where our plates and things go  
I can’t stop thinking that everything I eat from now on is going to have hakyeon ass germs on it  
oh gross

Sanghyuk  
HYUNGDFLKJGKDLGS

Hongbin  
THATS DISGUSTINGFLKDJGKLD NOOOOOOOO

Hakyeon  
Oh lighten up  
Eating a little bit of ass never killed anyone

**Author's Note:**

> your feedback is welcomed! If you guys liked this I'll for sure write more, but if you hated it I also want to know! And please feel free to give feedback on the formatting too—if there's anything I can do to make it easier to read or something (or if the colours are annoying), let me know! you can come chat to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/inyeonni) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/inyeonni) too :3 
> 
> otherwise I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
